The present disclosure relates generally to adjustable leg brace systems and methods for straightening of a patient's leg. In particular, leg braces having an expandable and contractible bladder braced against a front portion of the patient's leg are described.
Often, after surgery and/or injury to a knee, a condition of “stiffness” can occur. Stiffness prevents movability of the leg around the knee between an extended position and a flexed position, which is required for carrying out many normal activities (e.g., walking, stair climbing, moving between standing and sitting, etc.). In many cases of stiffness, the leg is at least partially immobilized in a flexed and/or bent position around the stiff knee joint.
Known leg straightening methods and mechanisms are not entirely satisfactory for the range of applications in which they are employed. For example, existing methods generally include long term physical therapy. Long term physical therapy can be painful and costly for the patient. Further, the work of moving the leg towards a straight position can only occur during a limited period of time (i.e., while the patient is at the physical therapy appointment), and therefore, recovery is slow.
Another conventional leg straightening method includes a patient lying face down on a bed and allowing gravity to straighten the leg. Additionally, weights can be added to the patient's ankle to assist in straightening. This method, however, has the limitation that is awkward for the user and requires them to lie face down in bed for lengthy periods of time. Further, if weights are used in the gravity methods, it is difficult and/or awkward for the user to adjust the weights.
Thus, there exists a need for leg straightening methods and devices that improve upon and advance the design of known leg straightening methods. Examples of new and useful adjustable leg brace systems and methods for straightening of a patient's leg relevant to the needs existing in the field are discussed below.